


Winter Warmth

by GellyRoll



Category: Snowbarry - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GellyRoll/pseuds/GellyRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard encounter with Captain Cold Barry has to deal with the damage his left behind, but this time it wasn’t building or cars, this time the collateral damage was Caitlin, his Caitlin, the one he fail to save.</p><p>When Caitlin left the only one remaining was her... Killer Frost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Warmth

**Disclaimer:  
** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from The Flash TV Show, trademarked by The CW Television Network & DC Entertainment. This work is purely speculative fiction. It is not intended to infringe on any rights by any of the companies and/or individuals involved in the production of any series mentioned here. The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of The Flash story canon. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

People say “You really don't know what you've got until it's gone”; no eight years old should know the meaning of those words and yet Barry Allen did, in one terrible night he lost the persons he loves the most; his mom and dad.

Lightning doesn't strike twice in the same place they say, but for him, the impossible was just another Tuesday, for him it did; just like his parents he lost her.

He didn't see it coming, one minute she was standing behind him, his body her personal shield, protecting her from everything and everyone who tried to do her arm (but once again he wasn't fast enough, once again she failed her) and the other she was being thorned from his side, coldness embracing her body, Captain Cold new gun was stronger and faster than the last one, in the seconds it took him to react, it was too late, the damage was done, his Caitlin was gone.

He tried to run towards her unresponsive body, carry her away and make sure she was alive, but his muscles didn't respond, he couldn't move, too afraid of what they may find. Hesitantly but surely he made his way towards her (legs barely responding), each step he took was agonizing.

The sight that greet him both terrified and amaze; she was there resting peacefully (or so he wished), her once porcelain skin was free of its bridal glow, her luscious lips a shade of light blue he never seen before, her cheeks were absent of the blush that embellish them, she was a work, a piece complex yet beautiful, it was the perfection before his that which made him flinch, the hues of blues and white kissing her skin didn’t belong there, the warmth he associates with her touch was missing.

But he refuses to lose hope, he was Barry Allen, the men who lightning gave him abs, he wasn't going to let her slip from his hands, not today, not her life. He ran, faster than he ever had, he didn't care if he reaches the speed of sound, if properties were damaged because of him, it didn't matter if he traveled in time, in fact, the later was what he wanted; if he traveled in time he could save her, no… he would save her —but he didn’t and therefore didn’t save her—.

Three minutes, for three minutes she was dead (minutes? Or was it hours? ), with each passing second her heart didn't beat, the tug as his heart increase; a sense of longing he hasn't felt in a long time (a logging he never wanted to feel again). When the monitor finally emitted the first of a symphony of beeps, life was brought to him, his heart hole again.

Cisco tends to the other room in search of the heat blanket, her temperature keeps decreasing no mattered what they did to stop it. Her chest was leisurely rising and falling, but the flush that normally grace her cheeks was missing, the lips he was so familiar with, where a shade of light blue and not the light crimson he loves to kiss, here once pink porcelain skin, was almost translucent (as if snow had embraced her in his wings to never let her go, to never let her come to him).

Slowly her eyes opened, brown meet green and his chest swelling with joy, she was ok; his Caitlin was alive and right there, he swore to never let her side, to always protect her and never give up, because the woman in front of him was his life, she was his sun and stars.

He needs to touch her, to feel her warm hand against his own, her soft lips merging with his, dancing to the rhythm they compose all those nights ago; he needed to hold her, to make sure she was there with him, safe and sound by his side (where she belongs). He compels to his desire; he sits beside her bed slowly tilting her head up for their lips to touch; her lips are soft against his, moving in sync, her hand rose, resting against his neck, pulling him closer, urging him to deepen the kiss, a command he haplessly oblige caressing her lower lip with his tongue, begging her for entrance (his sweet paradise), what started as a soft and tender kiss, rapidly became passionate, his head fussy with lust and something he can't quite describe, a coolness he had never felt with her before, his legs begging to give out, black dots clouding his vision, week against the darkness calming him as hers.

"Cait..?" Her names came out as a plea, for what he is not sure, he leaned down further, his breath hitching at her proximity, at the coolness emanating from her body, she was so close and yet she felt so far away from her, before he could gaze into those brown eyes that captivate his soul, his legs finally gave out, making him fall to the ground.

"My name is not Caitlin… not anymore."

And those were the last words Caitlin said to him before darkness embrace him.


End file.
